


Diamonds and Coal

by ChloeMagea



Series: The Izzie Swan Chronicles [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Rewrite, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation to the fic 'Earth to Isabella'<br/>Diamonds and Coal is New Moon from  the perspective of Izzie Swan. The adopted daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 9th

“Happy Birthday.” My dad's voice said awakening me from my deep slumber.

“Ugh..” I grunted as I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. On September 9thth, eighteen years ago I was born to my real parents, the thought made me cringe when I remembered the nightmare that I had last night.

“Hey you okay?” He asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I shook my head and forced a smile.

“Yeah. I’m good.” I mumbled.

“I got you a little something.” He smiled pulling out a card from his pocket. “You are kind of hard to shop for, so I got you a gift card. From er..” He paused and looked at the name on the front. “H & M.” I smiled widely at him, he handed it over to me. “There’s a hundred dollars on it.”

“Thanks dad!” I reached over and hugged him around his neck tightly, I lingered for a moment, holding my hug longer then I normally did.

“Bells, what’s wrong?” He asked as I pulled away from him and looked down at the gift card.

“What was my real mom like?” I asked quietly. I hated using the word ‘real’ it implied that Charlie and Renee were imposters filling in for the real thing. It wasn’t like that at, all I loved them both deeply but I couldn’t help but wonder what Lydia and Ryan were like. My mom especially seeing as I had dreamt about her last night. Charlie wrinkled his brow and let out a sigh.

“She was lovely.” He said. “She used to bake the best cakes I can remember, and Ryan…your dad was my best friend. He was one of the best damn cops I’ve ever met.” There was silence for a moment until I spoke up.

“Did you and mom ever want to have any real kids?” I asked, he looked up at me and wrinkled his brow.

“I do have a real kid.” He said lifting my face up by my chin and making me look at him. “To be honest, I think you’re the only reason Renee stayed with me for so long.” He shook his head and ran his fingers though his full black hair. I had always felt that as well, I could tell that their relationship was crumbling but they didn’t want to end it for the sake of their adopted child. I was lucky, I had a good ten years with my mom and my dad and I couldn’t have asked for more. “Okay, enough heavy. You’re eighteen now.” He smiled. I got out of bed and stretched and let out a yawn

“Yep! I’m a grown woman now!” I clapped happily.

“Let’s not get a head of our selves.” He said getting up from my bed. I stuck my tongue out at him; to him I’ll always be his ‘little girl’

* * *

 

It was a surprisingly warm over cast day here in Forks, near 70 degrees though the sun couldn’t penetrate the cloud cover. I pulled my old truck in to the parking lot and got out with a smile, the school year had just started but everything seemed to be going rather good for me. I mean my summer was awesome; I had visited my mom in Jacksonville for a week and had a blast. I had even brought Edward with me, much to my father’s distaste. He didn’t like the idea of me and Edward being alone together very far from home, but my mom wanted to meet him so we went. My mom’s reaction to meeting Edward for the first time was pretty hilarious. She of course was taken by his good looks and charm but she later pulled me a side and told what she really thought.

 _“He’s very different...then the boys you normally like…”_ She had told me over wine coolers on patio at night. _“I guess opposites attract.”_ I did tend to like the bad boy type. Tattoos slicked back hair, jeans and boots. A throw back to the Gressers of the 1950's for some odd reason, but hey people like what they like but Edward was none of that.

 Phil, my mom's new husband had tried his best not to make snarky side handed comments to Edward. Phil and me got along really well; I would even say we were friends. Just like my dad, he couldn’t understand my attraction to Edward Cullen but I couldn’t help but feel that they didn’t understand his attraction to me. He was prim and proper and I was wild and I’ll admit a little bitchy sometimes ~~most times~~.

 The rest of the summer I spent around Forks, spending time with my dad and with the Cullen’s. My dad and me watched the ball games, went hunting and fishing and ate at the diner almost every night. When I wasn’t with my dad I was with Edward. The Cullen’s didn’t mind having me around so much, the only one who didn’t seem to like my presence was Rosalie.

The only thing that was putting a damper on my good mood was the fact that I had a Romeo and Juliet essay to do. Ugh.

 “Happy Birthday, Izzie!” I heard Mike Newton say to me with a grin on his face while he had his arm around Jessica, his girlfriend. Angela and Eric both wished me a happy birthday as well. 

“Eighteen, wow you're getting old.” Mike joked.

“Har har, fuck you.” I said playfully punching him in the arm. “Hey Jess, Angela. We need to head in to the city soon, my dad got me a gift card to H & M so we should go shopping.” I said to the two girls.

“Sweet, we should go next weekend or something.” Jessica nodded. I saw Mike look behind me and roll his eyes.

“Great, here comes Cullen.” He uttered. I turned around to see Edward walking towards me, his button down shirt open exposing his grey undershirt, his expensive jeans crisp. His hair precisely styled.  Did he have to be so perfect all the time? I mean he was a hell of a thing to look at but all the time? Never a hair out of place, never a slightly miss-matched outfit, it was unsettling and even creepy when I thought about it.

“Hey.” I grinned at him and batted my eyelashes.

“Happy Birthday, Isabella.” He smiled kissing me on cheek.

“I know, I’m officially a woman.” I told him as we walked to the doors of the school. “I can vote, I can buy a pack of cigarettes and I can go to the sex store.” He raised eyebrow at the last one. “You know, Adam and Eve? I can buy a dildo now.” Edwards’s eyes widened and he shook his head and put his hand up.

“Ughh. Stop.” He groaned. One of my favorite pastimes was making Edward uncomfortable with the topic of sex. I guess it was how I tempted him, wanting him to try something. Anything. I mean, we had been together for months and our sex life was a dry as a Sudanese desert. I mean we had come close many times. When we went to Jacksonville to visit my mom, Edward had insisted staying in a hotel saying he didn’t want to intrude. I thought for sure it would happen, but he had an iron will like non-other.  It had gotten so bad that I told him that I didn’t want him sneaking in to my window at night to sleep with me. My sexual frustration was almost painful.

**Damn it, just fuck me already!**

It didn’t make it any better that he felt the need to kiss me so deep. It felt like he got some sick sadistic enjoyment of depriving me, teasing me like he was playing a game. I found myself fantasizing about how much I wanted him to rip my clothing off of me and pin me to the bed and have his way with body when his voice interrupted the thoughts and brought me back in to reality. 

“I got you something.” He said.

_I hope it’s that dick._

I thought, oh god, help me. I was seriously happy that he couldn’t read my mind sometimes. He would be mortified yet possibly flattered at my thirst.

“What is it?” I asked glancing over at him.

“I’ll have to wait till tonight.” Edward smiled. I heard Alice’s voice call out for me down the hall.

“Izzie! Happy Birthday!” She grinned yanking me in to a tight hug. “Here!” She said handing me a box.

“Ooo.” I yanking the box open to find a tight, long black dress with a plunging neckline. Edward scuffed as I held it up. “Wow, this is hot.” I said with a smile.

“Alice, really?” He mumbled from behind me.

“What? Izzie has a nice body, and she shouldn’t have to cover it up because you’re awkward and nervous.” His sister cut with a smile that made her words even shadier. I loved Alice for that, she always called him out on his mess and wasn’t scared too, and maybe that’s why her and me got along so well. “Tonight, our place.” She said.

“Hell yeah. I’ll be there.” I said with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Why were we watching Romeo and Juliet?  I already studied it in 9th grade at my old school. It wasn’t even Shakespeare’s best, what about Macbeth or Othello? We weren’t even watching the entertaining version with Leonardo DiCaprio, at least I would have something nice to look at if it was the newer version.

“This is so stupid.” I groaned lowly leaning my head back and looking at the ceiling. Edward glanced over at me and chuckled. 

“Yeah Romeo killed his true love out of shear stupidity.” Edward said from besides me as we sat in the back of the class.

“Really? True love? It wasn’t love it was lust.” I snorted.

“You really think that’s what Shakespeare was trying to say?” He asked.

“Yeah of course. The only thing they talk about is how much in love they are, they know nothing about each other. And in the end they kill them selves because of some retarded misunderstanding. I’ve seen better love stories in children’s books.” I said. Edward scuffed at my words.

“I do envy them on one thing.” He said

“What?”

“The suicide.” He said. I wrinkled my brow at his words.

“And how would you kill your self?” I asked. It had to be a difficult task to complete.

“I would go Italy and provoke the Volturi.” He whispered. I was about to ask what the hell that was but heard the teacher call my name.

“Miss Swan. Would you please at least pretend to be paying attention.” He said pausing the movie and causing everyone to turn around to look at me.

“...Sorry.” I said, hearing Edward snicker next to me. 


	2. What Fools.

Edward wanted to come and get me from my house for my birthday party but I insisted on driving myself.  I had to wear a sweater out of the house because if my dad saw how low the neckline was on the dress he would have flipped his shit.

I pulled up to the Cullen’s house and quickly abandoned the sweater throwing it in to the passenger seat. I checked my make up and then got out of my truck, walking up to the large doors, before my hand could touch the handle Edward was there on the other side of the glass, pulling it open for me. His mouth dropped open as he stared at me, his eyes quickly glancing down at my cleavage and then back up to my face.

“You like my pearl necklace?” I asked touching the pearls that decorated my neck. He chuckled and shook his head at my crude joke.

“That dress…why did Alice buy that for you?” He asked ushering me in to the house.  I shrugged my shoulders.

“Maybe she understands my plight.” I smiled.

“Both of you are conspiring against me.”

“Mmm. Maybe.”

“I like your hair like that.” He said. I had piled my dreads high in an up-do.

“Thanks. Hey, what were that you were saying earlier?” I asked as we continued down the hall. “About the Volturi…? Or something?” He hadn’t finished telling me about that, and I hated leaving a story half finished.

“Ah yes, come.” He said leading me to an adjacent hallway. We came to a painting that I always wondered about.

“Those are the Volturi?” I asked looking closely at the large picture.

“Yes.”

“They are your government right?”  I questioned looking at the foppish figures in the painting.

“I guess, they’re kind of like royalty.” I squinted my eyes at one of the men, blonde with a familiar face.

“That’s Carlisle, right?”

“Yeah, he lived with them for a few decades. He described them as refined, no respect for human life of course. But respect for the arts and sciences at least.” Edward said to me, I scuffed at how unthreading they all looked. “And the law, above it all.” I glanced over at him and raised my eyebrow slightly.

“Let me guess, you’re not supposed to let mortals know of your existence and if so then that means death?”

“You would be right.” He said with a slight dark smile. I folded my arms across my chest and tapped my heel on the hard wood floor.

“That’s interesting because last time I checked I was a mortal that knew.” I uttered sounding a littler nervous.

“Don’t worry, they don’t know anything about you.” He said with a smile leaning in closer to me. I tightened my lips and looked down to the floor.

“There is someone…” I stated.

“Victoria? She’ll come for me one day, and when she does will be ready.” I let out a small grunt.

“Well she is just one lone vamp I guess.” There were seven of them, it was a danger but I knew I shouldn’t worry. Edward took James down almost by himself, but the fear did linger in the back of my mind.

“Izzie! It’s time!” Alice said in her high voice, trotting over to me and taking me by my arm towards the landing of the stairs. I looked down and there they all were waiting for me. There were beautiful lit candles and flowers; they seriously went all out for me.

“You guys! Aww!!” I squeaked happily bounding down the stairs.

“Happy Birthday, sweet heart.” Esme said pulling me in to a hug.

“You guys sooo didn’t have to do this.”  I said feeling a little embarrassed, nervously scratching my bare arms.   Rosalie didn’t look excited about this at all, she just out starched her arm and handed me her gift.

“It’s a necklace. Alice picked it out.” She mumbled, I nervously took it out of her hand and instantly felt horrible. She hated me, for good reason I figured. I was a human, that knew of them and as Edward told me that was against the law. I couldn’t help but feel like shit after thinking about it.

“Thanks.” I said back trying not to look her in the eye. Alice bounced behind me and grabbed another gift off of the table.

“This one from Esme and Carlisle.” She beamed.

“We hope you like it, Izzie.” Carlisle said. It was a small box with blue wrapping paper, I fumbled with it. I felt a sting on my index finger and saw the red liquid raise from the cut. As soon as I saw it, it felt like my gut had dropped a hundred feet. I looked up and saw Jasper move quickly and then I felt Edward slam his hand in to my gut and knock me straight backwards. My back slammed in to a table and I felt something shatter behind me before I fell to the floor. I laid there for a second, completely in shock. There was a sharp pain on my arm. I looked down to see blood seeping from a deep large gash on my upper arm.  There were flowers all around me; I must have crashed in to a vase. I could feel little bits of sharp glass that had dung in to the back of my thighs as well.

“Fuck!”  Was the first thing I coherently screamed looking up to see that they had subdued Jasper but they were all looking at me? I was almost positive that I felt my fight or flight instinct kick in at that very moment as those fourteen immortal eyes stared me down. I quickly got to my feet and I went to run but before my feet could move Carlisle was over to me grabbing me by my arm. I screamed swinging at him horrified that he would hurt me.

“Shhh.” He hushed softly and then my rationality came back, he was a doctor and was around blood all the time. ”Get Jasper out of here” He ordered to the others but Edward lingered looking at me, he was disappointed…but really what did either of us expect?

* * *

 

Carlisle stitched me up and I didn’t want to stay a moment longer. Edward drove my tuck home; we didn’t talk the whole time. The truck came to a stop in front of my house, but we lingered in silence before I spoke.

“Edward can you tell Jasper that I’m not mad at him." I uttered.

“I will.” He whispered, I nodded and went to open the door but Edward had already gotten it and was in front of me. I got out and took a step towards him but he backed up and away from me. I looked down and fiddled with my necklace.

“I’ll see you…tomorrow.” I uttered before going to walk away, but before I could turn Edward grabbed me and kissed me deeply but I wasn't and knew it wasn’t just any kiss.

* * *

 

The Cullen’s weren’t at school the next day. It made it easy for me, I was honestly too nervous to face them again. I pulled up to my house after school, my eyes catching a figure in the yard. It was Edward of course. I let out a sigh and subconsciously put my hand over my arm that was injured.

“Hey.” I said to him, noticing that he was avoiding my eyes and was being rather moppy. 

“Why don’t you come take a walk with me?” He spoke nodding over to the woods.

“No, what you have to say to me you can say here.” I demanded. I would have to be dumb, deaf and blind not to know what was happening. He let out a huff and lowered his head.

“We have to leave Forks.” He lied.

“Just say it, please just say it.” I ordered balling up my fist.

“Fine, I can’t be with you.” He said, I clinched my jaw, I understand what he was saying but it didn’t make it hurt any less. I cursed him for making me care, damn him! I wished I could have hated him like I did the first time I saw him but he made me care about him! He made me think it wouldn’t end up like the other entire human woman / vampire man stories that I pined for as a younger girl; but it did. And I was a fool, I knew better and so did he. “Izzie, promise me something. Don’t do anything reckless…for you dad's sake.” He said. Let out a surprised and angry huff at his words. “And I’ll promise you something as well, this is the last time you’ll ever see me…I’m just sorry I let this go on so long…” I didn’t say anything back, feeling the hurt and anger swirl inside of me. “Goodbye Isabella.” He spoke taking a step towards me and kissing me on the forehead. In that moment my hurt had boiled over and manifested the only way it knew how to, as white-hot rage. My hand had a mind of it’s own when it went up and pushed him and then slapped him across the face. I knew he was trying to protect me but my heart clearly didn’t give a fuck. He looked back at me in shock of my actions, but I could tell he understood where my rage came from.

“Fuck you.” I hissed before storming off and running in to the house. I slammed the door behind me and stood there for a moment with my back to it. I sniffled and I felt tears in my eyes. I was crying. He made me cry. I prided myself on being tough, on being a bitch and a shrew but he had came in to my life, showed me a world of wonder made me love him and then left. I huffed and grabbed my head and paced back and forth in the hall. I looked towards the lower cabinet and ran over to it and yanked out my dad’s bottle of whiskey. I got the top off and knocked back a swig it burned but I ignored the feeling taking fifth in to the living room and plopping down in the recliner.

“Fucking…stupid….vampire.” I hiked. Growing only angrier at the tears rolling down my face. “What kind of stupid ass vampires…don’t have fangs…?” I said to myself before knocking back another swig. It was official I had adopted my dad's way of dealing with pain.

* * *

 

“Bella! Bella!” I heard my dad’s voice cut through my sleep; well more like my ‘pass out.’ I blinked and looked up at him, as he stood over the recliner. “Young lady is there a reason you have been drinking my whisky and smoked up my cigarettes?” He asked sounding rather mad about it. I had found a pack of his smokes lying around and by that time I was too far-gone to go get my own. He paused and looked at the end table seeing an empty carton of ice cream quickly putting the factors together. “Oh…” He uttered seeing the look on my face as I started to cry. He looked nervous, knowing that I was a tough girl and mostly kept my feelings bottled up.

“Edward…he had to move away.” I sobbed, knocking the recliner forward and reaching out for my dad, he hugged me.

“Aw, its okay…” He said his voice shaken, as I drunkenly bawled as I clung tightly to him. I suddenly felt the room spin, I let him go and put my head in my hands and let out a groan. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He said helping me up out of the chair. I could feel myself going in and out, my head hazy from the whisky. My dad picked me up and carried me up the stairs and to my room. I remember that as a little girl he had done the same, when I would fall asleep on the couch watching TV. Sometimes I would wake up, right when he picked me up but I would pretend to still be asleep. Knowing I could walk but I liked being in his arms. I felt safe, like daughters should with their fathers. I felt protected, knowing that nothing bad could to me when I was with him. I felt that same peace when he carried me to my room in my drunken haze.

“I love you dad.” I slurred as he put me down on my bed.

“I love you too, Bella.” He said kissing me on the forehead. “You’re still in trouble drinking, you know.” He scolded shutting the light off.

“Uhhhuh.” I mumble before falling fast asleep.


	3. Three Months

It sucked, a lot to be honest. I mean, how does one go back after that? I knew that the world wasn’t what I thought it was and Edward was the one that showed me that. I couldn’t talk to anyone for obvious reasons, them throwing me in a padded room was the main one.  I had emailed Alice a few times and they all returned to sender so I stopped trying, what good would it do? It would only drive me crazy. So after my good three weeks of being down and upset about it I did what could do best. I locked my feelings away, I put Edward and all the Cullen’s in a box in my mind, and then I put that box in to many boxes after and shoved it in to a dark recess of my mind.  I knew he was real I knew what I had seen and what we once had, but it was pointless trying to prove it. So there the memories would sit and there they sat.

* * *

 

October:

There was a Halloween party at Jessica’s house; I dressed up as a vampire. It seemed fitting.

 

November:

My dad and me ate Thanksgiving dinner at the diner seeing as neither of us could cook.

 

December:

I visited my mom for a week but I spent Christmas day with my dad, not wanting to leave him alone. I got him a big bottle of Jack Daniels to replace the one I drank up, and I new flannel shirt. He got me a new laptop.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad there’s something wrong with my truck I think.” I said leaning against the kitchen counter before biting in to an apple. My dad put down his newspaper and looked over at me. “It’s making a rumbling noise, I don’t think it’s anything major but…”

“Why don’t you take it over to the Black’s and have Jacob take a look at it.” He suggested before taking a sip of his coffee. I let out a huff and took another big bite, feeling the juice from the apple run down my chin. 

“I haven’t seen Jacob in months, it’s kind of awkward to just show up out of the blue like “Hey, buddy how about you fix my truck?” I said taking the last bite of the apple and chucking the core in to the trash. He let out an agreeable ‘humm’ at my world.

“How about you give him something to sooth it over?”

“A gift?” I questioned raising my eyebrow.  “Like what?”

* * *

 

 I pulled up to Jack’s work shed; I had called him earlier in the day and said I had a surprise for him.  I saw him open the door when he heard my loud truck.

“Izzie!” He said running up to me and hugging me. “Where have you been?” He asked with a smile.

“Oh you know, hanging out and shit.” I said putting my hand in my pockets. “Listen, uh I have an issue with my truck. But I know we haven’t talked in a while so I brought gifts.” I said yanking off a tarp that was covering two dirt bikes that I had in the bed of my truck. He raised his eyebrow.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, so I figured we could like fix these up. And by we I mean you but well chill and just be reckless teenagers.” Jacob smiled and nodded knowing that I wouldn’t let this go.

“Sounds like a badass plan.” He said going to lift one of the bikes out of the truck bed.

“Whoa, dude those are kind of-“ I was going to say 'heavy' but he already lifted it out and placed it on the ground. “Okay, wow. Jake as a friend I’m going to tell you this. Steroids are bad your package.” I snorted with a laugh.

“Ohh, you you’re thinking about my package?” He quipped with a smile.

“Dude, I’m just letting you know as a friend.” I joked patting him on the shoulder. 

I watched Jacob work on the bikes; he was really good at fixing shit. I grabbed my purse and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and pulled one out.

“You mind if I smoke in here?” I asked, he turned around and looked at me and shook his head. I lit the tip and took a long drag and threw my head back. 

“Since when do you smoke?” he asked turning back around and focusing back on the bike. I chuckled bitterly and looked down. “Let me guess since Cullen dumped you?” He said.

“Yep.” I nodded feeling pathetic. “The first night I was so upset I smoked like my dad's whole pack. The craving just stuck with me.”  I really wanted to get off of the subject of Edward so I changed it. “So what about you?  You got any lady friends.” I asked him.

“Nope, just you.”

“Jake, I’m your friend that so happens to be a lady, lady friends are a completely different ball game. And they involve more then just fixing bikes.” I said to him causing him to laugh.

“Ah yes, you’d know all about being a ‘lady friend.’ ” He said. I flicked him in the arm at his words.

“Did you just call me a slut?” I asked not feeling offended.

“No, that’s not what I meant at all. I was just saying you and Cullen were together for a while.” He said clarifying his sassy words.

“You are sadly mistaken my friend.” I scuffed.

“Really?” He asked sound surprised. “You guys were together for like almost a eight months or something.”

“Yeah, I know right!” I exclaimed holding my cigarette in between my fingers and throwing my hands up in the air. "I tried, lord knows I did but that boy had the will of a priest."

“Did you really like him?” Jacob asked me; I didn’t have to think about it.

“I know this is going to sound really lame, but I did.” Jacob looked at me. I let out a sigh and took a long drag. “He was so serious but I just wanted to show him that being a little wild was good. I liked the challenge.” I admitted feeling really sad about it all.


	4. Intrusive

Things were good; I hung out with Jake almost everyday, working on the bikes. I got to know a few of his friends Quil and Embry; they weren’t bad guys although I could tell that Embry had a little thing for me. It was cute but he was too young for me.

Jacob had become my best friend and kind of my councilor. I didn’t keep anything from him, well minus the whole Vampire part. But everything else was laid on the table, and it went both ways. Jake told me things I was sure he wouldn’t tell anyone else. He was a testament that males and females could just be friends and nothing else. I thought of him as a big brother even though I was two years older then him. He had wisdom about him and there was a deep feeling of protection with in our bond. If some little skank ever hurt Jacob emotionally I’m sure I would go to her house and wail on her. And I’m positive that if a man ever hurt me or made me cry he would be there as a shoulder to cry on and then as a six foot, muscle bound problem for said guy.

 “Okay, clutch, gas, and brake.” Jacob said to me as I sat on the bike. The day had arrived we were going to test ride these fuckers. I looked down and paid attention to what he was telling me, I didn’t want any kind of accident. “You got it?” He asked me.

“Yep, got it.” I nodded moving my hand over to release the clutch and as soon as I did I heard a voice that I hadn’t hurt in months in my mind. It was clear like he was standing right next to me.

  _“You promised nothing reckless.”_

The voice said, to me. It had to have been my imagination; there was no other way to explain it. I nervously shook it off, and hit the gas and went along the open road. 

_“This isn’t safe.”_

The voice asked again of me. What was happening? Was I losing my mind? I prayed that I wouldn’t hear it again hearing voices wasn’t a good thing.  I gave the bike more gas and as soon as I did I heard him again but this time along with the voice I saw him only for a second as I zipped by. “What the fuck?” I asked my self-tuning around to see if he was still there but there was nothing.

_“Isabella…”_

I looked up and screamed when I saw him about only a yard away from the bike, in a panic I slammed on the brake hard, causing the bike to wobble and slide along the dirt and flip. I tried to catch my self before I fell to the ground but I couldn’t, smacking the ground and then banning my head off of a rock. The pain raddled through my skull. I heard the other bike start up and in no time Jacob was running up to me. My brain was dispersedly trying to send pain signals to my skull and at the same time try to come up with and explanation of why I saw and heard Edward.

“Izzie!” Jake said running up to me.

“Fuckkk.” I groaned sitting up.

“Your head…” He uttered, I reached up and looked down at my hand, I was bleeding pretty bad.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” I mumbled. The last time I bleed like that was my birthday and that clearly didn’t end well.

“Its just blood Izzie, no big deal.” Jake said standing up and pulling his shirt off and using it to wipe the blood from by gash.

“Ya know, that was pretty unnecessary.” I laughed he chuckled back and helped me up.

* * *

 

_Alice,_

_I know you won’t get this but just incase I wanted to send it to you anyway. I heard and saw Edward. It was too vivid to my imagination. I don’t know if something like this is in his power to do, I wouldn’t put it past him.  But if  it is please tell him I don’t like it and never do it again. It’s intrusive and I don’t like feeling that I’m crazy, that’s the last thing that I need._

_P.S I miss you… and him._

_-Izzie Swan._


	5. I Hate The Meadow

I tried to put the whole thing out of my mind.  I felt a little bad automatically blaming Edward for the vision but hey, maybe he had the ability to send his projection or whatever to me. I wanted to believe anything other then the possibility that I was losing it.  My dad had told me that the police force was looking for a bear that had been killing people but they couldn’t find it. It was a wildlife area, so I brushed it off. Mike Newton asked me out to go see a movie and after the whole crazy thing with seeing Edward had happened so I agreed. I needed to forget about that whole thing.  He wanted to go see some romantic comedy with me. No, the only romantic comedy I ever owned was Love Actually all others could never compare. You only go see romance movies with people who you _really_ like. Mike was cute, with his blonde hair and big blue eyes but I knew the things he really thought of me. Edward had told me his thoughts. Although I didn’t really like that Edward would tell me what people were thinking of me, it was very intrusive, but I did enjoy how angry Edward would get when he read Mikes mind. He would rave on and on about how Mike would picture me naked doing explicit things. Although I couldn't fault him, Mike never  M intended for their thoughts to be known.

 Eventually the movie had changed from a romance to an action flick, much better, and somehow bunches of people were now going. The more the merrier, but the only three to show up were me, Mike and Jacob who I invited along.

**Awkward.  Real awkward.**

I felt bad for Mike, I knew he wanted this to be a date type thing, but now he was a third wheel to best friends that hung out everyday.

I sat in the movies between the two, my feet up on the empty chair in front of me, slurping my slushy. Me and Jake both busted out laughing at the horrible dialog, and a few people around us let out hushes in our direction.  We both looked at each other and bit back snickers.

 “I think I’m gonna throw up.” Mike grummbled suddenly from my left and hurried out of the theater.  He had been acting queasy for most of the violent parts. I had to go see if he was okay and Jacob followed.

“What a pu-“ Jacob started to say before I looked at him and playfully wacked him in the arm. “I mean marshmallow.”  He said fixing his insult. I laughed and shook my head. “And that guy seriously thinks you’re gonna date him? I mean does he even know you?” he asked.

“Apparently not.” I snorted, I wasn’t one for hardcore gore either but it didn’t make me vomit. “I would have given him a try if it wasn’t for that.” I said shaking my head halfway joking.

“What kind of guys do you even go for?” He asked me taking a seat on the stairs. I thought about the question for a moment and then shrugged.

“I guess it could be deduced down to powerful.” I said.

“Ah well that’s me all day, baby.” He said with a smile. “Joking. I’m joking… well not about the powerful part.” He snickered; I rolled my eyes at his words and took a seat next to him.

“Jake be honest, do you think I’m attractive?” I asked. He looked over at me.

“Well I’d say you’re like a solid five.” He laughed.

“Dude, fuck you.”

“Oh you’d love to.” He said with a big grin.

“Me fuck you? Pssssh! You so want me.” I said laughing.

“Okay honestly, if I didn’t know you I would want to but you're like like my little sister.”

“Same here.” I agreed “But I’m older then you.”

“Yeah but I’m like the only one to know that your bark is worse then your bite.” He said. We heard the door open to the bathroom and Mike walk out, he looked liked crap.

“I need to go home.” He spoke like a little boy. Jacob gave him this look utter agitation. Mike looked back at him. “I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?” Jacob scuffed at his words. “What is your problem, dude?” Mike asked.

_Oh no…_

“You’re my problem, feeling sick maybe you need to go to the hospital.” Jake started to say, I looked at him and then at Mike. Where was this hostility coming from? “You need me to **put** you in to the hospital?” Jake hissed jumping up and getting in Mike's face.

“Whoa! Whoa! What the hell? Let's all calm down.” I orded jumping in between them putting my hand on Jacob’s chest. I could heat reradiating off of him. “You’re really hot…” I said making note of his warmth, I noticed Mikes face when I said it. “You’re burning up….” I clarified what I meant. I put the back of my hand on Jacobs’s forehead. “Holy shit dude, you're running a fever. “

“I-I don’t know what’s happing…. I gotta go.” Jake said suddenly storming off and out of the door.

* * *

Apparently Jake had mono; well that’s what his dad had told my dad. I hadn’t seen him in about two weeks. Eventually, those two weeks became three and then four. I was worried so I called without an answer. Maybe he was still sick?  I knew mono was a relentless thing; a girl from my school back in Arizona got mono and was out for two months. I couldn’t help but feel lonely, my dad was always busy with work and without anyone my mind rattled with thoughts and questions.

I got sick of sitting in front of the television on spring break, I called everyone that I knew but they were all busy. I let out a huff and decided to go on a walk, before I left the house I paused at my dad's gun cabinet. I grabbed my hunting rifle knowing that the woods weren’t a place for anyone to go unarmed. That was basic knowledge for anyone living right alongside of wildlife.  I wanted to wonder where ever my legs would take me. Hoping that nature would be a cure for the boredom that I felt. It was finally a sunny day, and the drab was gone for the first time in a while. I walked through a tree line and as soon as I saw the clearing I knew where I was.

 It was the meadow that Edward had taken me to. The last time I saw it there were wild flowers and green grass but now it was dead and barren. We had laid in that meadow and talked, I had listened to his stories that spanned a 109 years. He had told me about Chicago, his parents and what it was like growing up during the turn of the century. He remembered the newspaper front page the day after the Titanic and sunk. He told me about his urge to enlist in WW1 and how Spanish Influenza had made him sick and was the reason Carlisle had turned him. His vast knowledge of history had awed me, he had such stories. In that meadow we exchanged thoughts, believes and debated. That meadow was where I got to know him, and hear him laugh. I swallowed hard and bit back a few tears.

“God damn it.” I uttered looking down; I wished I had never stubble across it. I looked back up and across the field I saw him. It was Laurent.

“Isabella.” He said appearing closer to me. I didn’t say anything, but my heart was slamming in to my chest. I knew my gun had a few rounds in it but I knew with James it was a lucky shot I wouldn’t get that luck again. “I didn’t expect to find you here. I went to go visit the Cullen’s but the house is empty. I’m surprised they left you behind.” He said circling me. “Weren’t you some type of pet of there’s?”

“I’m no ones pet.” I said growing instantly angry at his words.

“Do the Cullen’s visit often?” He asked, before I could open my mouth I heard Edwards voice.

  _“Lie.”_ It ordered.

 “Fuck off.” I mumbled to the voice, realizing how crazy I must have sounded.

“What?” Laurent asked.

“Yeah, they visit all the time. They’re in Amsterdam right now.” I said thinking of the first place that popped in my head. He was skeptical I could tell.

 _“Lie better”_ It demanded again, this was thing, whatever it was, was really starting to piss me off.

“Why are you here?” I asked narrowing my eyes.

“I came as a favor to Victoria.” Ah fuck. “She asked me to see if you’re still under the protection of the Cullen’s. She feels it’s only far that she kills Edward’s mate seeing as he killed hers. And eye for an eye.”

“Does she realize that her mate started this, Edward was only protecting what was his. She should be more mad at James. “ I said. 

 _Threaten him._ The voice said and this time I could see him right next to me. 

“Well you can go tell Victoria that if she puts a hand on me the Cullen’s will reduce he to ash like they did her little boyfriend. There are seven of them and one of her, I hope she’s not that stupid.” I said calling on all of my drama experience to deliver that line. Laurent backed up and looked at me.

“Well she’ll hate to hear the news.” He said, he bought it. Thank god. “She won’t be happy when I tell her that I killed you.” This was it; I was going to die here. I closed my eyes and prayed the Lords prayer under my breath. But after a few seconds and no strike came I peeked my eyes open, Laurent had turned around and out of the bush came a pack of huge dogs. My mouth dropped open and I screamed, Laurent took off running and most of the massive dogs followed him. There was no way, that wolves could be that big. No possible way, on all fours they were the same height as me. One of them looked back at me, it had the knowing of a person. Not just of any person, it was obvious to me who I was looking at. I knew Vampires were real, I knew this. So why would this be any different. I was looking back at Jacob Black as a goddamn wolf.

“Jacob…?” I asked and as soon as I did it ran off.

It was either Werewolves or I was fucking insane. 


	6. What Next? Fairies?

I had let it slip to my dad that I saw wolves in the woods, him and Harry Clearwater went to go check it out, but I could tell Harry was less then enthusiastic about going on a  hunt.

 I let out a huff and grabbed my head as I sat in front of my computer I had been Googling werewolves and vampires the whole night, for what? I knew the stories already. I had looked at werewolf legends in this area and the thing that kept coming up was a tale of the Quileute and The Cold Ones. I jumped up when I heard a tink, tink against my bedroom window. I went over to see what it was.

“Jake!” I exclaimed happy to see him. “You cut your hair? I thought you were sick, you shouldn't be running around with no shirt."

“I’m coming up.” He said, making his way up to my second story window using some kind of gymnastics it was very Assassins Creed. He leapt through my open window. “And you got a tattoo…” I said grabbing his arm and examining it.

“Izzie, I’m sorry I haven’t been around it’s um… complicated.” He said shaking his head.

“Jake, I’m going to ask you a question. Now if this questions sounds insane, then please forget about it but if what I’m going to ask you pertains to you then we have got to talk about it.” I uttered. 

“Okay…” He sounded nervous. I took a deep breath.

“Jacob, are you a werewolf?” I asked, I expected a laugh but there was nothing. He looked at me and then looked away. “Holy fuck…you are.”

“Izzie please let me explain…”

“I gotta take a moment…” I said sitting on my bed. “I saw you today. I knew it was you. Oh my god..”

“Yes, I’m a werewolf.” He said taking seat next to me. “And the Cullen’s are vampires and you’ve known this whole time.”

“That’s why your dad wanted me to break up with him.” I said trying to wrap my had around this whole thing.

“Do you know what they are capable of, Izzie?” Jacob said looking at me with concern.

“Hold on, I can’t get over the fact that you turn in to a giant fucking dog. Shit.” I put my head in my hands. “Jake there is a vampire…she’s after me.

“The red head?” He asked perking up at my words.

“How did you?”

“She’s been sniffing about lately, killing hikers we couldn’t figure out what she wanted. Why would she want you?” He asked looking extremely concerned. I let out a sigh and rubbed my forehead.

“It’s a long story, uh. Her lover tried to kill me so Edward killed him…she’s mad. She wants revenge.” I said recalling the night,

“Holy shit.” Jake mumbled.

“Yeah, did you guys kill Laurent?”  He laughed slightly.

“It was easy.” He said getting up he looked back at me. I could tell that he could see the fear on my face. “Don’t worry, we got this place covered. She won’t get to you or Charlie.” I nodded slowly. “I gotta go, by now the pack knows that you know about us.” He said walking over to the window.

“How?” I asked.

“We can read each others minds.” He said with a smile.

“Whaaaa???” I squeaked shaking my head. There was only so much fucking odd that I could take.

“See ya Izzie.” He said hopping out of the window.

* * *

 

 In the days that followed Jake was gone, he was hunting Victoria, and my dad was hunting for Jake. It would be a lie to deny my fear when I was alone. Every creek in the house I thought was her coming for me. My nerves were shot, and the only thing that calmed me was the constant intake cigarettes and coffee. I wasn’t sleeping, too afraid to close my eyes and even if I wanted to the caffeine in my blood wouldn’t allow it.

I chewed my nails and bounced my knee as I sat in the kitchen, I grabbed my purse and pulled out my pack of cigarettes, I opened the box and saw one more.

“Fuck.” I uttered slitting it in to my mouth and lighting it. I needed to get more; I grabbed my keys and left out the house. The convenient store wasn’t that far in to town. I drove along the wooded lined road. I was worn out, my eyes felt heavy but I shook it off. I came across a curve and as the other side appeared something big darted out from the woods and right in front of my car. It was one of the pack.

 It happened in slow motion, the cigarette that was in my mouth dropped out as I screamed and hit the brakes as hard as I could.  I felt the tiers lock up under me and slide on the wet pavement. The wolf darted out of the way, but my car was a steel trap and I was the prisoner. In those seconds every fear I had was coming true, may parents died young, my mother in a horrible car wreak, her injuries so bad she couldn’t have an open casket at her funeral. And in that second I was living in her footsteps as the car spun.

 _"Isabella!"_ I heard Edward's voice yell through whatever void there was that separated us. 

I don’t know how but I unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door and jumped. As the back tar pavement got closer as I dived I could hear the car bang in to a tree. I hit my knees pretty hard and luckily didn’t land on my head. I had to catch my breath for a second and then I heard Jacob.

“Izzie!” He yelled running out of the woods and towards me only dressed in a pair of jean shorts.

“Was that you?” I asked staggering to get up.

“I was going after Victoria.” His words only made my panic skyrocket. “Don’t worry some of the pack are still on her the rest are at Harry’s.” He said taking me by my shoulders.

“What happened?” I asked my voice shaking.

“Harry Clearwater had a heart attack, your dad and my dad are over there with his family. He didn’t make it.”


	7. This Is Not What Shakespeare Meant!

 My truck had survived but it was dented horribly in the front but it still drove, it was a sturdy all American truck after all. Although I was sure if I had been in it when it smashed in to the tree I would have cracked my head off of the wheel. I was silent as Jacob drove me home still rather shook up with my brush with death.

“You sure you're not hurt?” He asked from the drivers seat.

“Yeah.” I let out a small chuckle “I didn’t get my fucking cigarettes.” I realized as we pulled up to my house.

“I should be able to fix that dent in the hood.” He said with a smile before I went to open my door. Suddenly I felt him grab me by my arm and yank me towards him.

"There’s a vampire.” He growled glancing up at the house. “I can smell it, we gotta go.” I looked out the back window.

“That’s Carlisle’s car, what the fuck?” I pushed open the door and ran towards the house.

“Izzie wait!” He urged yanking me by my arm again. I understood why he was trying to stop me; it could have been a trap by Victoria but what if it wasn’t?

“I have to see what they want.”

“If a Cullen is back this is their territory, I can’t protect you here.” He spoke.

“I understand but I have to see. Please. Trust me.” I could tell he didn’t like it but he released me. I ran up the front stairs, quickly unlocking the door before pushing it open. It was dark and I felt the wall for the light switch. I turned around and jumped back at the site of two gold eyes staring back at me. Eyes on a pale face framed with black pixie cut hair.

“Alice, wa?” I uttered.

“Izzie, you’re alive!” She squeaked grabbing me in to a hug. I grabbled as I felt her squeeze a little too tight, happy that she quickly let me go.

“Yeah, why would I be dead?”

“I saw your truck spinning out of control and slam in to a tree, I thought…”

“No, I’m okay. Just a little banged up.” Alice let out a huff.

“Well shit.” She said, I laughed hearing her swear was hilarious to me.

\---

“Did you tell Edward what you saw?” I asked before sitting on the couch next to her. She shook her head and scuffed.

“No, he only calls in once in awhile, he said he wants to be alone. He’s brooding.” She mumbled rolling her eyes.

“He does that…a lot.” I chuckled looking down, I heard her sniff the air around me.

“What is that horrible dog smell?” She asked looking disgusted.

“Yeah…that’s me. Um…I’ve been hanging around with Jacob and he’s kind of werewolf so yeah. That’s my life.” I said realizing that words sounded fucking crazy, but then again I was telling this to a vampire.

“Izzie, werewolves aren’t nice company.” She told shaking her head. Just then Jake stepped in to the room and glared at her. Well this is awkward.

“Speak for yourself.” He hissed, his voice causing Alice to stand up quickly and whip around to face him. “I wanted to see if you were safe."

“Well I’m not gonna hurt her.” Alice huffed sounding offended at the idea.

“He’s talking about Victoria.” I spoke glancing over to Alice who wrinkled her brow at my words.

“What, she’s here?”

“You couldn’t see her?” I asked I thought for sure would have known about it.

“No, I didn’t see you jump out of the car either. I can’t see past him and his pack of mutts.” Alice pointed at Jacob and narrowing her eyes. He snarled at her and took a step towards her.

“Whoa, calm down guys.” I ordered stepping in-between them, I didn’t need them tearing down my house in a vampire werewolf smack down.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Alice said reluctantly before walking out of the room.

“Are the rest coming back?” Jake asked following me in to the kitchen.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so. It’s just Alice, she only came to check up on me.” I said grabbing a Coke from the fridge. I heard the house phone ring, Jacob answered because he was closer to it.

“Swan residence.” I saw his expression tighten. “He’s not here right now, he’s planning a funeral.”  He uttered lowly, I wondered who was on the other end. He slammed the receiver down on the hook.

“Who was that?” Jake looked angry; I raised my eyebrow and watched his expression.

“What an asshole.” He mumbled.

“Izzie!” Alice yelled running in to the room. “Izzie it's Edward! He thinks you’re dead! Rosalie told him why I came here.” She yelped, my head snapped back over to Jake.

“God damn it Jacob! Why didn’t you give me the phone!?” I yelled. 

“He didn’t ask for you.” He growled.

“Izzie!” Alice grabbed. “He thinks you're dead. He’s going to the Volturie, he wants to die too.” Oh my fucking God was he serious?! I was furious and worried but mostly I wanted to grab Edward and slap him. A suicide because of the news of a lover’s death that was only a misunderstanding! That was the damn plot of Romeo and Juliet did he not understand the fucking story at all!? For a 109-year-old vampire he was fucking stupid.

* * *

 

Once more I was leaving my house for travel with a hastily packed book bag. Jake was following me out the house giving me reason after reason why I shouldn’t go.

“Do you even remember what he did to you? Why do you want to run back to him?” He yelled grabbing me. “Izzie I love you like a sister, don’t go to him.” He was being honest and I knew he loved me like family but I had reasons.

“Jacob, please listen. I can’t let him die because of some horrible miscommunication. What kind of person would I be if I allowed that? If I did I would have to carry that around the rest of my life and I don’t need that. Please, Jake. Please understand.” He stared at me and frowned, and then pulled me in to a tight hug.

“Promise me you’ll be safe.”

“I will, I promise


	8. The Prophesy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this.

The jet lag kicked my ass, I hadn’t slept in God knows how long and now I knew that Edward was to show himself to the humans at noon to provoke the Voltaire in to killing him. Holy shit. I could smoke a whole pack of cigarettes right now. I didn’t even understand, how would him walking to the sun, and showing people his sparkle somehow out vampires? If I saw a guy just sparking the last explanation I would come to would be.

 _“Hey, that guy is obviously a vampire.”_  

Whatever, I clearly didn’t have the time to worry about it, time was running out. To make matters worse, the tiny little streets were crowed with people all dressed in red robes. This was not helping my anxiety that was currently on 10, I felt like I was going to vomit but I swallowed it back. I went alone; Alice said that he would see her coming and would rush in to it, so I ran. I ran through the streets and through a sea of red. I was seriously nauseous, angry, worried, frustrated and fucking exhausted. My body gave all it had to push through the people that crowed the streets. They were looking at me as if I was half insane as I almost knocked them over. My eyes on the clock tower where Alice said were where he would step out of to show himself.  I saw it; my path was crowed with bodies. The clock struck twelve and just she said, I saw him through the doorway. He was unbuttoning his shirt, ready to show himself. There was a fountain in my way and I didn’t hesitate running through the water it was the quickest path to him. He didn’t look up, if he had he would have saw me bolting towards him. He stepped out, and I could she the glisten on his skin.

“Are you fucking stupid!?” I screamed before flinging all of my body in to him. Every ounce of weight I had went in to that jump. When I crashed in to him it felt like a marble statue had tipped over and we both fell back in to the doorway with loud thud. I quickly kicked the door closed with my heel with a slam.

“Heaven.” He heard him whisper as we lay on the floor, his face buried in the curve of my neck.

“Open your eyes.” I ordered and he did slowly.

“Isabella? You’re alive?” He said running his fingers through my dreads. UGHHH! I could have slapped him in that moment. I panted and tried to catch my breath.

“God damn it Edward! Are you insane?!”

“I just couldn’t live in a world with out you…” He breathed pathetically.

“I know.” I said looking down at him; he looked horrible, almost like a vampire. I kind of liked the ‘tortured soul’ look he had, it was pretty sexy. “But you’re still a dumb ass for that.” I said with a huff, getting off of him and helping him up. He put his hands on the side of my face and looked at me. “Ya know, I just saved your life so you should say ‘thank you’.” I said with a smile, suddenly he yanked me in to a forceful kiss. I missed the taste of his mouth. I would be a liar if I didn’t admit that, at least to myself. He stopped when there was a sound of a door latching behind us. I turned towards the hall to see two people approaching.

“I wouldn’t be needing your services after all, gentlemen.” Edward said to them. 

“Aro, wants to speak with you again.” One of them drawled. They were dressed in black robes and seemed rather obvious. I thought that they stuck out like sore thumbs, if they were trying to be inconspicuous then they were weren’t doing a very good job.

“No rules were broken.” Edward uttered, he sounded worried.

“We should really take this to a more appropriate venue.” The shorter of the two insisted, I could tell this was not good.

“Fine, Izzie. How about you go enjoy the rest of the festival?” Edward went to say to me, but one of the low voices interjected.

“No, the girl comes with us as well.” Oh, fuck me. This was turning out to be an utter shit show. The door behind us swung open and Alice stepped in, casually removing her sunglasses and putting on a smile.

“Oh come on guys, there are hundreds people out here, you all wouldn’t want to make a scene, now would you?” She threatened.

“Enough.” A voice cut from down the hall with a small figure. It was a young girl, she couldn’t have been no older then thirteen, but it was obvious she was a vampire as well. I noticed that Alice and Edward both looked down when she had approached.

“Aro sent me to see what was taking so long.” She said looking at all of us and then turning around on her heel. I felt Edward grasp my hand as we followed….

 

* * *

 

The tension was unbelievable as we walked through the caverns, this was really getting uncomfortable. I could feel my heart in my neck and my hands were clammy.  I took a deep breath before they pulled a large door open. It was to a great high room, with marble and gold. In front there were three thrones, all occupied. One of the vampires stood up and put his hands out.

“What a happy surprise!” He exclaimed. “Bella is alive after all!” He smiled strolling towards me with a grin. He had long hair and was rather full of peep. I really wasn’t expecting that at all. “I just love happy endings.” He cooed taking Edwards’s hand. I looked at his action with confusion.  “Her blood appeals to you so much…how you stand it?” He asked him.

“It takes a lot.” Edward answered. “Aro, can read every thought I’ve ever had…with one touch.” He said directing his words to me.

“Ahhh. But I see, you can’t read…Izzie’s thoughts.” Aro spoke glancing over at me. “This is rather interesting.” He smiled letting Edward’s hand go. “I would love to see, if you are immune to my gifts as well.” Aro said putting his hand out. I didn’t hesitate, jumping at any thing that could possibly get me out of this situation. I took his hand and he yanked me closer to him. He closed his eyes for a second, and then a look of surprise came across his face and he glanced back up at me.

“I see nothing…” He uttered sounding slightly frustrated with that fact. I was just as surprised as he was by this. He let me go and took a step away his eyes pondering such a thing.

“How..?” I asked Edward but he only shook his head.

“Let us see if she’s immune to all of our powers.” Aro smirked. He looked over to the young girl. “How about it, Jane?” He asked. Suddenly Edward charged towards her, trying to protect me from what ever she could do.  She only looked at him with her red, dead cold eyes and said “pain” and he dropped the marble floor like a fly swatted out of the air. He was twitching and screaming, it was horrible. The sight of it did something to me, for reasons that escaped my mind I ran towards him and held him. My back to Jane, if she could use her powers on me she would. I closed my eyes for a second waiting for the agony, but there was nothing. Once I was in front of Edward he stopped suffering as if my body shielded him. I turned around and looked at her, she glared at me dead in my eyes and there was still nothing but silence. Aro let out a laugh and clapped his hands.

“This is remarkable! She’s brave too, such a rare thing.” I looked up at him and lowered my brow, still holding Edward in my arms. “Now what do we do with you?” he asked tilting his head.

“You know what you’re going to do.” One of the other vampires sitting on a throne said from behind him. Aro looked down at me and let out a sigh, taking a step.

“What a shame…”

 Shit, this was it. I knew this would happen. Like I said, I knew the stories. But before Aro would take another step towards Edward and me, Alice’s voice filled the room.

“Wait, Izzie will be one of us!” She yelled.

“What?” Me and Edward both said collectively in shock.  I thought he would have known something like but obviously he was just as ignorant as I was with this new information. Edward stood and helped me up from the floor. both of us looking over at her in ignorance. Alice held out her hand to Aro and he took it. I watched his expressions, his eyes widened and his mouth slightly gaped open at what ever Alice showed him.

“Oh…” He uttered releasing Alice’s hand and looking over to me. “I see... she will be.” His face didn’t hold any wonder it was more shock then anything else.

“You are going to let them go?” Jane asked, not taking her eyes off of me.

“Yes.” Aro said, I breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. I wanted to know what he had seen and what Alice knew. Aro clasped his hands together and forced a smile. “You are free to go, but do not delay she must be turned soon.” He said glancing between Edward and me. With a flick of his hands he shooed us out, the door guards ushered us away.

Edward was pretty much yanking me by my arm down the hall in a hurry, his brow low and clinching his jaw.

 “Edward-ouch.” He was gripping my arm too tight, pinching the skin. “What is going on? Talk to me!” I ordered, as a group of tourists passed us heading towards the chamber that we just came from. As soon as the door closed behind them I heard screaming. “Oh my God…” I uttered looking over at Alice franticly. She showed no emotion only slowly shaking her head.

“Why would you keep that from me Alice?” Edward hissed.

“You weren’t around.” She said trying to reason with him as we accented the staircase.

“But even now you block me reading your mind.” He growled looking back to his sister.

“Edward, you don’t understand it has to happen.” Alice said, at her words I yanked away from Edwards grasp.

“I see that I don’t get a say in my own fucking mortality?!” I yelled my voice carrying as we stood on the landing.

 “Izzie.” Alice said taking me by my shoulders gently and looking at me. “If they come to check and you’re still human they will kill you and all of us. I saw that future too.” I let out a whimper and felt tears weld in my eyes.

“Then I’ll leave.” I said, glancing over at Edward I could tell he was he was hurt by my words.

“No…” he uttered.

“So you can leave me but I can’t leave you?” I asked feeling the anger in my words.

“Izzie, they will find you. They will track you down and anywhere you have been. They don’t give second chances. You’ll spend the rest of you life looking over your shoulder.” I let out a shuttered breath at her words. “If your family are around when they come they will kill them too.” I couldn't help it, I could feel the fear bubble up inside of me and boil over as I started to sob. Edward pulled me in to a tight hug and tried to comfort me, but his closeness only made me mad. I pushed away from him as hard as I could cursing him for even existing. Wondering about the human life I would have I had never met Edward Cullen. I was about to open my mouth to swear at him but I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I yanked it out to see I had a text from Jacob.

'We got her.'

I wished I could have been relieved that Victoria was dead but my mind was rattled with everything else. It was in that moment on the landing in Italy that I realized that it was either a true death by the Voltaire that could come with in a month or fifty years, but in that time I would never feel safe. Or it was a death of my mortal life, an eternal and stagnate one. Behind my teary I looked up at Edward and knew I was stuck with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go, yes I killed off Victoria because honestly Eclipse was just filler and padding.


End file.
